


Climbing Up The Walls

by Helia (caretta)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Identity Porn, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia
Summary: Cú Chulainn x EmiyaTóm tắt:"Gửi các bằng hữu ta đang trùn chân mỏi mệt,Trong cái chết, nỗi đau sẽ hoá thành khoái lạc. Trong im lặng, công lý sẽ được thực thi.Tìm đến ta, các người sẽ được vinh danh. Tìm đến ta, kẻ khiến các người thống khổ sẽ phải đền bồi xứng đáng.Mạng, đổi mạng.Lưỡi dao của các người,Caster."
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer





	Climbing Up The Walls

**Author's Note:**

> [Sound track](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xdPqg-tcAWU)  
> [Inspiration](https://twitter.com/gyo_ree/status/992802175330930690?s=21).

Hood ném tập hồ sơ xuống bàn.

"Chúc mừng, ca thứ năm."

Emiya hé cặp mắt thâm quầng qua riềm cốc cà phê, bất lực rũ đầu.

"Lần này là gì? Bắt nạt học đường?"

Trái với vẻ ngoài bất cần đời, đồng sự anh cẩn thận bê đống giấy tờ đặt xuống sàn rồi mới rơi mình lên ghế bành.

"Bạo hành gia đình. Lão chồng-- xem hình đi rồi biết, nhưng cô vợ có vẻ rất thanh thản."

Chưa dở ảnh chụp, Emiya cũng có thể đoán được cách người phụ nữ ấy ra đi. Một lưỡi dao mảnh chọc trên xương quai xanh, ngay động mạch -- đó là cách Caster tôn trọng những người "thuê" hắn. Họ chết rất nhanh, gần như không đau đớn; xác luôn ngồi ngay ngắn trước nửa còn lại của hiện trường, như thể họ được xem màn trình diễn thoả mãn nhất đời trước khi ngậm cười mà chết. Còn đối tượng báo thù...

Nuốt ngụm cà phê nguội đắng ngắt cuối cùng, Emiya lên tinh thần, mở cặp hồ sơ ra.

Ngụm cà phê ấy lập tức đòi nhảy lại ra ngoài.

Thấy anh lập sấp ảnh xuống mặt bàn, tiếng Hood vọng lại từ bên kia phòng, mệt rã nhưng đồng cảm,

"Phải... Cô ấy ba lần đi cấp cứu vì phỏng nặng, nhưng luôn khăng khăng là mình bất cẩn khi nấu ăn. Giờ thì thằng cha ấy biết cảm giác bị đổ dầu sôi lên người..."

Không chỉ lên người, lên _võng mạc_... Emiya úp mặt vào tay, nén cơn buồn nôn choáng váng. Thế giới xung quanh nổ đom đóm trên nền đen một lúc, khi mở mắt, Hood đã đứng ngay cạnh, một tay đang lắc vai anh.

"Này, sao không đó? Lần cuối cậu về nhà là khi nào?"

"...Thứ ba?"

"Hôm nay là thứ sáu, $#!%!" Hood chửi thề. Gã hít một hơi, gào, "TOH--"

Emiya cuống quít xua tay, "Không, đừng!!"

"--SAAKAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

Sau âm thanh sấm động trời quang ấy, cả tầng hai trụ sở cảnh sát Chaldea lặng phắc. Hai giây sau, một cái bóng đỏ thẫm như quỷ Satan xuất hiện trước cửa phòng trọng án.

Cô nàng cười dịu dàng,

"Gọi tên người ta có chuyện gì ấy, anh Robin?~"

Hood cũng cười dịu dàng đáp lại,

"Người ta muốn báo chuyện Archer tổ cô ấy mà, cô Rin~"

"Archer tổ tôi làm sao hả, anh Robin?~"

"Archer tổ cô chuẩn bị tố cô tội bóc lột sức lao động, lãng phí tiền thuế của dân, với làm xấu tên cô trước mặt thanh tra ấy mà~~"

"Ồ thế à?~"

"Ừ thế thôi~"

"Thế cảm ơn anh Robin nhé~"

"Vâng làm phiền cô Rin~~"

Giữ nguyên cái mặt cười đó, Robin "bán sống đồng nghiệp" Hood lượn ra cửa.

Giữ nguyên cái mặt cười đó, Rin "hổ ăn thịt người" Tohsaka lượn vào phòng.

Cô nàng chắp tay sau lưng, cúi người bên bàn anh,

"Emiya này..."

Hood rất ý tứ sập cửa cách âm lại.

***

Cứ như vậy, Emiya bị đá đít về nhà.

Sau trận sạc trời long đất lở của Rin, tai anh vẫn còn ong ong ù ù, vì vậy phải mất một lúc anh mới nhận ra có người đang gọi.

"--miya! Có nghe tôi nói gì không đấy, này!!"

Emiya dừng bước nhìn quanh, nhận ra mình đang đứng trước cửa tổ chống buôn thuốc phiện.

Fergus đang búng tay choanh choách, tay kia quấn một tập giấy gác lên vai như người ta gác kiếm. Khoé miệng ông anh treo lắc lơ cái bút bi, cắn đỡ thèm trong lúc cố cai thuốc lá lần thứ n.

"Thật là, hồn chú bay đi đâu đấy? Việc chú nhờ anh hôm trước đây này."

Emiya lập tức tỉnh táo,

"Thật? Anh tìm được ai?"

"Tận Đại học Dublin, may cho chú nhá. Bà tiến sĩ anh hợp tác lần trước đề cử, bảo người này đặc biệt có kinh nghiệm với mấy án sát nhân hàng loạt mà động cơ không phổ biến. Án khoét mắt ở Liverpool năm ngoái ấy, phá được nhờ tay này lập hồ sơ."

Nói, Fergus cố tình vung vẩy cuộn giấy trong tay, nhưng nhờ chiều cao nhỉnh hơn ba phân mà Emiya dễ dàng với tay chộp lấy.

"Lug... mac Ethnenn? Tên lạ ghê..."

Fergus lập tức chống nạnh,

"Này, chú tỏ thái độ với cách đặt tên của dân tộc anh đấy hả? Tên anh cũng có "mac" đây này. Chú làm thế là phân biệt đối xử với dân thiểu số đấy biết không? Anh sẽ báo cáo cho thanh tra, anh sẽ khiếu nại với sếp, anh sẽ--"

Sau mấy pha xin lỗi lạy lục cùng lời hứa bao một chầu bia, Fergus toe toét xua tay đuổi Emiya về nhà, người ta còn phải đi đếm kim tiêm tiếp. Emiya lắc đầu cười bất đắc dĩ. Anh may mắn có được những đồng nghiệp tốt như vậy; thế nhưng năm trọng án đến dồn dập chỉ trong ba tháng, cùng những hình ảnh mới như đinh ghim sập vào óc anh, khiến mỗi lúc mỗi giây anh đều cảm thấy mình sắp phát bệnh.

Ba ơi, ngày xưa ba cũng mang tâm trạng này đi săn tìm "kẻ đó", đúng không ba?

Về đến nhà, Emiya khởi động máy tính trước cả khi tháo cà vạt. Chiếc máy bàn già cỗi phát ra những tiếng rù rù như một con mèo chậm chạp, khiến căn hộ quanh năm vắng vẻ ít nhiều có thêm sức sống. Emiya cũng mấy lần nghĩ đến việc nuôi mèo, cá vàng hay thậm chí cái chậu cây cũng được; nhưng nghĩ bằng ngón chân cũng biết công việc ở sở cảnh sát không bao giờ cho phép anh về nhà đều đặn mà chăm sóc chúng.

Cũng may, anh ít nhiều có "kế hoạch B", bằng chứng là vừa từ phòng tắm bước ra, anh đã nghe chuông, tặng kèm tiếng thở hồng hộc cùng tiếng cào cửa sột soạt.

"Xin chào, chàng đẹp trai," anh mở cửa, lập tức bị xô ngã ngửa xuống thềm bởi hai cục lông trắng muốt. Cố mở mắt qua hai cái lưỡi ướt nhẹp hối hả cùng những tiếng sủa nhiệt tình, anh thoáng thấy mấy bao giấy đựng đầy thức ăn dựng bên hai bàn chân xỏ dép lê.

"Tụi nó nhớ anh lắm đấy," một giọng nam trung cất lên, tiếng Nhật tròn trĩnh nhưng vẫn giữ chút âm ngoại quốc, nghe du dương và ấm áp kì lạ. Chất giọng ấy đôi khi phun ra những câu khiến Emiya chỉ muốn đấm cho chủ nhân chúng một cái, nhưng không thể chối rằng, nó khiến anh cảm thấy rất yên tâm.

"Xin lỗi, dạo này bận quá," Emiya nói, gắng sức phục vụ cho bốn cái tai và hai cái mõm khuyển trong khi anh chỉ có hai tay. Anh cũng không hiểu sao mình lại thấy hối lỗi, dù sao họ chỉ là hàng xóm thỉnh thoảng ăn chung bữa mà thôi. Có lẽ vì anh thật sự rất mến hai con chó, và chủ nhân của chúng--

"Anh làm việc gắng sức quá đấy. Không sợ ngỏm trước khi kịp lấy vợ hả?" Setanta cười, cái điệu cười bỗ bã để lộ hai răng nanh, thêm kiểu đầu sao nhạc rock những năm 80 mà ai khác để trông sẽ rất trẻ trâu, nhưng lại hợp với hắn ta kì lạ.

Chủ nhân của chúng... không đến nỗi đáng ghét lắm.

Vất vả xong màn chào hỏi với Mario A và Mario B, Emiya giúp Setanta bưng thức ăn vào bếp. Sau nửa năm, anh đã ngừng thắc mắc tại sao hàng xóm của anh luôn có nguyên liệu tươi bê sang những lúc hiếm hoi anh về nhà. Lần duy nhất anh hỏi, Setanta không hiểu sao nắm hai tay anh, nhìn sâu vào mắt anh với vẻ mặt hoàn toàn nghiêm túc, nói, "Tôi sẵn sàng mỗi ngày mua đồ ăn để thối trong tủ, chỉ để chờ anh về nấu đấy, Emiya. Vậy nên nếu không muốn lãng phí đồ ăn thì hãy thường xuyên về nhà nhé."

Tất nhiên, năm giây sau hắn vỗ tay cười phá lên, "Trời ơi anh tin thật! Trời ơi anh đỏ mặt thật kìa!!!" Hắn bị cho ăn một cái chảo vào lưng, và từ đó Emiya thề sẽ không bao giờ nghe một chữ nào từ cái mồm chết tiệt đó nữa.

Anh chỉ muốn ăn cơm cùng hai con chó cho đỡ buồn, thế thôi. Mời chủ chó ăn, coi như là phụ phí.

"Này Emiya, anh mở máy làm gì đây?" Hắn hỏi trong lúc anh loay hoay đập trứng.

Sực nhớ ra, Emiya vội lau tay. "Đợi tôi một chút," anh nói, cúi người soạn thật nhanh một email gửi đến địa chỉ Fergus đưa. Sau lưng anh Setanta đang ném qua lại một quả bóng tennis cho hai con chó, không quên mấy câu càm ràm quen thuộc rằng thời nay sao có người còn dùng Windows 98, máy cổ thế đem cho khủng long ấp nở còn hơn, vân vân mây mây. Emiya đã quen lờ tịt hắn đi, cho đến khi một cái bóng bất thần ghé sát tai anh.

"Ồ, tên miền Ái Nhĩ Lan này~ Đại học Dublin luôn mới kinh~"

Emiya giật mình nhảy nhổm,

"Này! Cậu-- Không ai dạy cậu đừng đọc-- đọc email của người khác hả?!"

Một tay anh úp chặt tai phải, bên tai vừa bị Setanta thở vào. Anh dám thề bên vành còn bị dính ướt một chút, chết tiệt dân Ireland với âm rung đầu lưỡi. Anh biết mình đang thở dốc và vô cớ đỏ mặt tía tai, nhưng tên đầu sỏ thì tỉnh bơ như không có chuyện gì.

"Anh gửi đi rồi, tôi đọc làm sao được? Chỉ nhìn đuôi tên miền thôi mà. Tôi cũng tốt nghiệp Đại học Dublin chứ bộ~"

"Ồ?" Emiya hơi bình tĩnh lại. Setanta rất ít khi kể chuyện đời tư, anh cũng muốn tranh thủ cơ hội này tìm hiểu thêm một chút. "Vậy, cậu có biết giáo sư mac Ethnenn không?"

Setanta ngoẹo đầu suy nghĩ. Cử chỉ khiến hắn trông giống hệt hai Mario, nhưng đánh chết Emiya cũng không dám nói ra.

"Ethnenn... Khoa tâm lý học tội phạm? Hình như tôi vào ngồi ké lớp một lần, ghế phòng đấy ngủ êm lắm..."

Quả nhiên... Setanta vẫn là Setanta...

"Thôi, không có gì," Emiya phẩy tay, quay lại với bữa cơm nấu dở. Thế nhưng đến lượt Setanta tò mò.

"Này, anh email giáo sư tận Dublin làm gì?~~ Vì mấy vụ án gần đây phải không? Sáng nay tôi vừa xem trên TV, dã man thật ấy~"

Hỏi không chưa đủ, còn phải khoanh hai tay dí lên lưng anh, miệng ghé sát bên cổ. Ai đó cần dạy cái tên ngoại quốc này rằng người Nhật không quen kiểu cử chỉ quá mức thân mật như thế. Nhưng 1)anh đang bận xào nấu và 2)câu hỏi đến không đúng lúc chút nào.

Emiya bặm môi, thấy hơi xây xẩm.

"Tôi--" Không bàn việc chuyên môn với dân thường. "Phải..." Cậu ta không cần biết, không nên biết--

"Này, này, Emiya, tôi xin lỗi!" Sức nặng sau vai lập tức biến mất. Setanta bắt đầu nhìn lên nhìn xuống, như thể sợ anh sắp ngất lăn quay. Thái độ của Hood và Rin sáng nay cũng vậy, trông anh giống xác chết biết đi lắm chắc?

"Tôi không sao, thật mà," Emiya nói, trút đồ ăn ra đĩa chuẩn bị bưng lên bàn. Cái đĩa bị hớt khỏi tay anh chớp nhoáng. Ngồi xuống mâm, Setanta bắt đầu ba hoa về mấy chuyện làng trên xóm dưới, và chỉ mười phút sau họ đã bắt đầu tranh cãi xem tuần đầu mùa thu ăn món gì mới lý tưởng. Như mọi lần, Setanta dọn bát trong lúc Emiya tắm cho Mario x 2, và đến khi anh tiễn ba ông mãnh về nhà, vụ án đã bị tạm xếp sau đầu.

Tì trán lên cửa, Emiya khẽ mỉm cười. Thật may, thật may là anh gặp được Setanta...

***

Theo lệnh của "sếp nhỏ" Tohsaka, trong hai ngày tới anh không được thò mặt đến sở cảnh sát.

Tất nhiên, điều đó không có nghĩa anh phải ngưng làm việc, vậy nên Emiya đã thó mấy tập hồ sơ nhét vào áo khoác để về đọc tiếp.

Caster, tên Sát nhân Hiền triết. Thông thường, sẽ được một ai đó "triệu đến", thường là những người thấp cổ bé họng, nạn nhân với cuộc sống không lối thoát. Một cậu bé bị cha mình là quan chức quyền thế hãm hiếp nhiều năm. Một người đàn ông có vợ bị đâm chết nhưng nghi phạm trắng án vì thiếu chứng cớ. Hai bà mẹ đơn thân, con bị bắt cóc và giết trước khi đòi tiền chuộc. Người phụ nữ bị bạo hành hôm qua. Chưa rõ những người này thu hút sự chú ý của Caster bằng cách nào; nhưng tư thế thả lỏng, cùng cơ thể không có dấu hiệu xô xát hay vết ràng buộc, cho thấy họ hoàn toàn tự do và tự nguyện khi hắn xuất hiện. Cách hắn xử lý đối tượng còn lại, thường là theo tội nghiệt cụ thể thay vì thống nhất như sát nhân hàng loạt khác, cho thấy nhiều khả năng hắn tra tấn và giết họ theo chỉ dẫn của "bên thuê". Xong màn, hắn sẽ tiễn "bên thuê" đi theo cách êm đềm nhất. Đúng như lời hứa, mạng, đổi mạng.

Suốt buổi sáng, Emiya vùi đầu vào danh sách hàng nghìn đối tượng từng có liên hệ với mỗi nạn nhân, cố tìm ra điểm chung, một đầu mối nào đó nơi năm con người khác biệt về mọi mặt có thể gặp được Caster. 80% đầu óc anh tập trung vào công việc, thế nhưng quanh quẩn ở 20% còn lại là những suy nghĩ anh tự biết rằng vần vơ, lại không thể xua đi.

Những người đó, phải đau khổ đến mức nào mới khiến họ sẵn sàng đánh đổi mạng sống để được thực thi công lý?

Giá như pháp luật không để kẻ ác lọt lưới, giá như cảnh sát giúp được họ kịp lúc... Giá như, anh làm tròn trách nhiệm, thì họ đâu phải tìm đến Caster?

Kết quả pháp y cho thấy, những vết thương được gây ra rất chính xác và có chủ ý. Kẻ tra tấn hoàn toàn bình tĩnh, không có giận dữ, không có sân hận, cứ như hắn đã tự biến mình thành cỗ máy, thành công cụ cho kẻ khác báo thù.

Tại sao hắn làm như vậy? Hắn nghĩ mình là ai? Kẻ cứu rỗi người yếu đuối? Nô bộc cho công lý? Có phải tự hắn cũng có tổn thương, một nỗi đau mà pháp luật không thể giải quyết?

Anh cần phải biết. Anh cần câu trả lời.

Máy tính phát tiếng "bíp", báo hiệu hòm thư có email mới.

"Xin chào, cảnh sát Emiya," thư viết. "Tôi rất hân hạnh được góp sức với quý cục.

Cậu có Skype chứ?

Thân mến,

Lug mac Ethnenn."

Tbc.

=============================================

(˶◡‿◡)


End file.
